1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communications device, such as a cellular phone, and more particularly, to an intelligent portable communications device and an operation method for the same according to a user's schedule. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-82755 filed on Dec. 27, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation method of a conventional portable communications device will now be explained with reference to an attached drawing.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart explaining the operation method of a conventional portable communications device. The operation method is formed of steps 10–18 for alerting a user according to preset user conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable communications device determines whether or not it is necessary to alert a user in step 10. If alerting the user is necessary, the device determines how to alert the user in step 12. Here, if an outside caller calls the user or an alarm is desired, it is considered necessary to alert the user.
If it is desired to alert the user by sound, the user is alerted by a sound such as a ring in step 14. If it is desired to alert the user by vibration instead of sound, the user is alerted by a vibration in step 16. Likewise, if it is desired to alert the user by lamp, the user is alerted by a light in step 18.
In steps 14 through 18 of the operation method of a conventional portable communications device shown in FIG. 1, the user is called by using a mode preset by the user. Specifically, the user is alerted by the calling mode preset by the user regardless of whether the user is in a conference or absent, that is, regardless of the user's schedule. Therefore, the user has to laboriously manipulate the portable communications device when he has a scheduled event so that the scheduled event is not disturbed. If the user does not prevent a portable communications device from alerting the user using sound prior to a scheduled event, an incoming call during the scheduled event can cause a disruption.